This project is potentially one of the most important in the proposal that led to our current grant that funds the resource. We have, however, put the work on hold while we await the delivery of a specially designed CCD camera that is being fabricated by Gatan, Inc. This device for image capture is likely to make cryoHVEM so much more efficient and useful that continued work with film has seemed a poor investment of the Facility's resources.